Simply Perfect
by ink-splatter
Summary: where aoshi finally gives in to his feelings for misao when misao had just accepted the fact that aoshi will never love her...how can this be a happy ending? read on! oneshot


A/N: aaahhh…another one of those aoshi-misao thingies loitering in my head for quite sometime. I attempted to have more fluff in this one; forgive me if aoshi seems a bit out of character here, I do love the guy same excuses-no beta so please try to overlook my mistakes! Thanks!

**Ink: **yay! We're back!

**Splatter: **so that was a year already?

**Ink: ** dim-wit!

**Splatter:** look who's talking…

Disclaimer: I would love to own RK but alas, it's not mine…

**Simply Perfect**

Makimachi Misao had enough of Shinomori Aoshi's cold treatment. That is why she, a young woman of 19, finally decided to move on-without her "Aoshi-sama" in the picture. Sure, she'll always love him, heck she's even certain that she could love no other but the cold, stoic block of a man named Aoshi. But it does not mean that she would sulk alongside him if he decides to live his life wasting away in the temple, no. Misao has too much "life" in her to be caught still in one place. The years had been good on Misao. Though her height remained the same ever since she turned 16, womanly curves now grace her lithe figure and her skin still remained the same creamy white. If those "admirable" changes in her physique affected Aoshi, he's too good in hiding it from her and everyone else. The man would spare her no more than 20 seconds of his "meditation" time whenever she delivers his daily tea. She had gotten accustomed to the way he treated her by then. Sure, her heart still constricts with the dull throbbing ache whenever she sees Aoshi, but nevertheless, she had grown strong enough to be able to live without him. Yes, Misao is now a grown-up…

"Jiya!!! I can't find my kimono!!!"

…or so everyone in Aioya thought…

Shinomori Aoshi is a man of honor. He is a man of great determination and courage. He had faced death a couple of times already and had crossed swords with the famous hitokiri more than once. None rendered him helpless, or senseless for that matter. None had made his knees tremble. None had the effect Makimachi Misao had on him. Yes, Shinomori Aoshi, a man 29 years of age had fallen madly and deeply in love with a woman ten years younger than himself. How could any self-respecting man acknowledge that fact without being ashamed? How many times did he try to deny his feelings for the young spirited girl? He had lost count already. He was able to hold off his feelings for her when she was younger but as she grows older and lovelier each day before his eyes- he can feel his resolve slowly melting into pathetic whining excuses. One thing is becoming clear to him now:_ he would die if Misao ever leaves his side._

XXXXXXXXXX

Misao had known that Aoshi was never a man of emotions. He is a man of careful calculations and logic. He is the kind of man who would willingly sacrifice himself if it would save the lives of his subordinates, and maybe it was also the reason why his subordinates willingly offered their lives in order to save his. For Aoshi has always been perfect in Misao's eyes, that is why she was surprised to see the stoic man's handsome face scrunched up in a frown when one hot summer day she found him brooding outside.

"Aoshi-sama, is there something bothering you?" Misao couldn't help but ask as she neared him.

"Aa." Was all Aoshi could say as he averted his eyes from Misao's anxious face.

Misao winced as she honestly thought that Aoshi felt revolted with her presence and she quickly withdrew from where he sat; fearing for a verbal rejection she is certain she wouldn't be able to handle no matter how strong she had grown.

Aoshi fisted his hands on his lap and closed his eyes in meditation. Misao had worn her _Oniwabanshu_ uniform because of the summer heat and it showed a great deal of her perfectly shaped legs and lean creamy white arms eliciting "unwanted" feelings deep inside him as his all-too-good memory showed him a very vivid picture of what his eyes just laid upon. Fear suddenly gripped his heart as realization hit him full in the face- _Misao is a very beautiful and desirable young woman; men would kill to have her for a wife…I know I would…_

Aoshi's horrible thoughts were interrupted when he heard Okon call for Misao inside the restaurant.

"Misao-chan! Can you give us a hand? I know that you're supposed to be free for this day but Aoiya is packed with customers and we are short with help." She half yelled. Misao sighed as she fully turned her back on Aoshi and started walking towards the restaurant.

"Hai! I'm coming!"

Aoshi's eyes suddenly opened even as he paled. Incoherent thoughts rapidly flashed in his mind, _Misao is in her oniwabanshu uniform. Misao will help out by serving in the restaurant. Men will probably look her up like some tasty piece of dessert; some would not be able to keep their hands off her…I couldn't let that happen…no…_

Alarm coursed throughout Aoshi's body in painful spasms. In one fluid motion he caught Misao's wrist brusquely, causing her to turn roughly out of instinct and loose her balance. She twisted her body so that she could break her fall and unconsciously closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain of impact. She was surprised when none came and realized that she was suddenly enveloped in warmth. She inhaled deeply and almost got intoxicated by that distinct masculine scent that was all Aoshi. She froze and held her breath; her eyes widely opened staring right into Aoshi's perfectly toned chest under the summer yukata. She is in Aoshi's arms, her face buried intimately on his chest. She did not dare move for what seemed to be an eternity, afraid of breaking whatever spell had enraptured the man to hold her that close. Misao would have loved to stay crushed in Aoshi's embrace forever if not for the fact that she needed air. She squirmed slightly in his tight grip and he loosened his hold on her automatically.

"A-aoshi-sama…I-I'm sorry!" Misao gathered enough courage to apologize. Surely, Aoshi would be repulsed to touch her right? He has done nothing but avert his eyes whenever she comes around him, even during meditation.

Aoshi let go of Misao when she squirmed and he was brought back to reality with crashing speed. He let her go reluctantly and missed her warmth almost immediately. He didn't know that Misao would felt that good in his arms, like she was made to fit exactly in his embrace. He only meant to break her fall when he had startled her but he got carried away as he smelled the light vanilla scent that always seems to linger whenever Misao is around. How he love that scent so much he wanted it all for himself. And there she is, the source of his madness, apologizing for something she's not even to be blamed for.

"Gomen Aoshi-sama! I'll leave now, I won't bother you anymore! I'm so sorry about this." Misao had regained half of her wits and hurriedly apologized to Aoshi, bowing deeply in respect. She did not look into his eyes anymore because she knew what she would see: pity or worse-indifference. She knew that the only reason Aoshi stayed in Aioya was because Okina _begged_ him to, for _her_. For Okina knew that she would willingly scour all of Japan just to be with him. And it was only out of duty and honor that Aoshi conceded to stay. She fled away from him as if she was burned by his touch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi stared after Misao, running away from him as if afraid of his touch. His heart constricted with so much pain he could only grit his teeth and close his eyes to stop himself from running after her with inhuman speed. After ten counts he reopened his eyes once more and steeled his resolve. _No one shall have Misao. No one but me. _With long heavy strides, he walked confidently towards the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Misao shook her head vigorously to clear her brain from any thoughts leading to Aoshi. She couldn't afford to be distracted when she's working. She took a deep breath and went out to help serve the customers of Aoiya. Cat calls sounded as soon as Misao walked in the restaurant. The source of the rude noise came from the drunken men while those who are sober weren't thinking of "decent" thoughts either as they stared openly at her. Misao cursed loudly as she realized why the men had reacted the way they did. She had meant to change into her usual serving kimono before Aoshi messed up her thoughts.

"Holy- Okon! I'll be back in a while, I have to change into-" her words were cut off when a drunk man had grabbed her arm, hard enough that she is sure it would bruise later.

"Let go mister…" Misao narrowed her eyes on the man dangerously.

"C'mere fer a while…dearie…come play with us…" and he squeezed Misao's arm harder even as she prepared to brain him. Two more men stood up to help their comrade "persuade" Misao to join them, the other customers, especially those who are rather fond of Misao stood up to stop them from harassing the young woman. There was a slight rustle and a gust of wind then the man gripping Misao suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious. Aoshi stood before Misao, facing the other men with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Touch her and you will die." Aoshi had stated; his voice seethed with barely contained rage. The other drunk men left their fallen comrade and had scuttled out of Aoiya frantically pushing each other in their haste to be out of Aoshi's sight. Silence followed and everyone resumed their dining in peace. Aoshi's heart broke when he heard Misao's strangled sobs behind him. _Was she hurt? Did they do something to her before I came?_

"Misao I-" but before Aoshi could ask, Misao had fled from him, yet again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Misao cried herself out inside her room. She had never felt so confused in her life. Aoshi treated her like a plagued after his return, what could he be thinking acting gallantly and saving her from those lecherous men just now? How she wished he would stop toying with her heart. She buried her face on her pillow to muffle her sobs when she felt a familiar presence inside her room.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" she yelled defiantly, her back on him.

"Misao…" Aoshi gasped.

"Can't you see you're just hurting me more? Stop acting like you care when you don't give a damn about me at all!" she raged, suddenly standing tall before Aoshi, tears welling up like waterfalls against her wishes.

"Misao…" Aoshi's voice was laced with pain.

"Stop saying my name like _I am _the one hurting you!" Misao screamed.

"You don't know how much you mean to me…" Aoshi mumbled under his breath.

"Leave! Get out of my room or I'll _hmmphh_!!!" Misao screeched until Aoshi's lips crashed into hers stealing her strength and rage. Misao was held paralyzed by Aoshi's sudden and passionate kiss. It was not gentle, no. Maybe it was because he was trying to silence her, maybe it was because he had deprived himself of her for so long, but Aoshi couldn't stop himself anymore from claiming Misao's first kiss for himself. Misao whimpered and Aoshi let her go, shock clearly displayed on his features. Misao had done it again. She had made him loose control.

"Mi-misao I…look, I'm sorry." he stammered.

"No. look, Aoshi-_**sama**_, _I am_ sorry." Misao forced herself not to cry as she dashed out of her room. She was not fast enough for Aoshi caught her the second time around. Misao found herself in the same embrace they had shared earlier. She being crushed against Aoshi's chest.

"Let go…" she whimpered.

"No. look Misao, I won't let you go. Not now. Not ever." Aoshi declared as he tightened his arms around her petite form.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Misao asked through her tears. Aoshi noticed that Misao is avoiding to call out his name.

"Isn't it obvious? You of all people should know Misao for I have not known a person more sensitive than you." Aoshi restrained himself from kissing her again. She is just too _innocent_ for her own safety.

"What do you mean?" Misao stopped sobbing and lightly pushed him away, her lips quivering with her efforts to stop her tears, making her look like she's begging for another kiss in Aoshi's eyes.

Aoshi reached out and touched Misao's face. His hand too gentle as it traced every curve of her delicate features, his touch lingering on her slightly bruised lips. Misao tried to draw back but Aoshi kept her firmly in place.

"This…" and Aoshi leaned in for another kiss, this time being as gentle as he could be and savoring Misao for all he's worth. In her surprise, Misao just stood rigidly in his arms, unable to respond to his kisses. When he drew back, Misao is crying yet again.

"I'm sorry…Misao, I…I had assumed that your feelings for me have not changed over the years. I see. You feel differently now, how foolish of me to keep my feelings for you for so long. I am sorry. This shall not happen again, please stop crying…" Aoshi whispered, pushing her gently at an arms length away from him, for he does not trust himself anymore. If Misao remains within his reach he will not be able to stop himself from touching her.

Misao looked at him with shining tearful eyes, "Baka! Aoshi!" she screamed as she launched herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. She had thrown her arms around his neck and is sobbing happily on his cheek.

"Baka! Aoshi! Why did it take you so long to show me? I loved you then, I love you now. You are the only one that I will ever love! I thought you knew that!" she accused the startled man.

Aoshi tightened his hold on his beloved and buried his face in her hair reveling at the feel of her in his arms once again.

"Aa. I am stupid Misao…forgive me…"

"Then say it." Misao untangled herself from Aoshi to look at him seriously in the eyes.

"…" Aoshi looked confused.

"Say it. Say that you love me." Misao pouted as she gripped the front of Aoshi's yukata, drawing their faces close.

Aoshi smiled warmly for the first time, turning his handsome features into something even a Goddess would not be able to resist, then with his low and gentle voice he complied,

"Hai. Makimachi Misao…Ashiteru and I want you to be only _mine_, then, now and forever."

It was all Misao could ever wish for. Everything was perfect. There was no romantic dinner, or flashy fireworks display, nor the classic serenading musicians or the fancy jewelries. Everything was simple, beautiful and etched deeply in Misao's heart. Aoshi's proposal was everything Misao had hoped for and expected. It was brief-straight to the point, and he had said it with that gorgeous smile, she couldn't ask for more. Once again she launched herself at her fiancée, this time taking the initiative as she crashed her lips on his with all the love she has inside. She could feel Aoshi thawing with her kiss. She had finally thawed the big block of ice that is now a man…

They parted reluctantly when they heard a rather violent coughing behind them and they turned to find Okina, glaring daggers at Aoshi but his lips has the hint of a smile.

"Took you long enough Okashira, now, if you please let go of my Misao-chan for the time being, you are not married yet." He teased the couple earning himself a pout from Misao and an understanding look from Aoshi.

"I understand Okina." Aoshi bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to take care of someone…" he added with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Wait! Aoshi! What now?" Misao asked, worry distinct in her voice.

"The man who touched you, I have to teach him not to touch what belongs to me." Aoshi eyed the bruise that was so visible against Misao's light complexion.

"No need to do that Okashira. I have taken care of things regarding that man personally. He shall not touch anything with such intentions again for quite sometime, I hope." There was an evil glint in Okina's eyes.

"I see. Thank you." And the same glint was reflected in Aoshi's eyes.

"Arrrggghhh! I can't believe I'm living with such psychos!" Misao ranted as she smiled inwardly at the overprotective men in her life.

A/N: I know, cliché kisses! Well I hope it worked and you had your daily dose of fluff after reading this…just had to put okina here for the comic relief…and yes, I find overprotective men irresistible ; leave me a note if you liked this one! I might find another aoishi-misao fic in my head…Thanks for reading!


End file.
